piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2003 Las Vegas 400
The 2003 Las Vegas 400 is the 2nd race of the Piston Cup. The first being the 2003 Nightdona 500 at Nightdona Speedway in Nightdona Beach, Florida. The race is best known for Greg Candyman's infamous pit stop error in which he had accidentally gone into the Shiny Wax pit stop on his lap 117 pitstop, in which got fired and retired until the BnL 500. It was only until 3 laps later when Darren Leadfoot pitted and his crew said that he pitted only 3 laps ago and he said he did not that there was a mistake. When Tach O Mint found Greg Candyman had green tires they called him in the pits immediately. There was a crash on lap 58 involving Eugene Carbureski, Sage Vanderspin, Johnny Blamer, Chuck Armstrong, and Ryan Shields. Dale Earnhardt Jr wins this race with The King second and Chick Hicks third. Vanderspin eventually retired until the BnL 500 (7th race). He wasn't replaced since he was part time. Matthew Overtaker raced due to Haul Inngas getting injured last season at Calladega. However neither Greg or Darren were offended by that and simply laughed at the mishap as Darren simply said in an interview "I'm happy to know that green tires are becoming popular". Greg was interviewed in the next race where he said "I hope you enjoyed having another racer as your customer" Transcript Lap 58 Crash Bob: TROUBLE TURN 2! EUGENE CARBURESKI IS LOOSE! HE TAKES OUT SAGE VANDERSPIN! JOHNNY BLAMER CAUSING VANDERSPIN TO FLY LIKE A BIRD! Darrell: ARMSTRONG AND SHIELDS INVOLVED! WOW WHAT A CRASH! Greg Candyman Pit Stop Error Bob: It appears Greg Candyman had actually gone into the Shiny Wax pit stop and he hasn't even noticed! Darrell: WHAT, THIS IS CRAZY TALK! Bob: NO, THIS IS CRAZY TALK! *points to the new green tires of Candyman* Greg has got green tires! (A Fifth of Beethoven by Walter Murphy plays) Darrell: It's 3 laps and he is still going! Oh wait Darren is coming to pit, they will think he pitted just 3 laps ago, oh no! Bob: Oh and it looks like Tach O Mint are bringing in Candyman, looks like they finally realized their mistake. The caution's out by Dexter Hoover. Let's go to Kori Turbowitz. Kori? (Bob switches the soundtrack to How Deep is Your Love by The Bee Gees) Kori: We're with Darren Leadfoot, so Darren how do you know that Candyman was on your pit and that Senior Trax fired him? Darren: I'm happy to know that green tires are becoming popular. Plus, also there was a mistake, so Candyman is not fired and won't be replaced by anyone. Senior: Leadfoot! Darren: That's my crew chief! Kori: This is Kori Turbowitz, back to you Bob. (The music would stop) Finish Bob: No green/white/checker, white flag is out! One to go, and might be historic, due to that accident and plus Dale's win. Can Jr make it? Darrell: The King, Chick, Ponchy and Winford are coming fast. It might be close! Bob: And they race to the line and it's NOT CLOSE AT ALL! It's Junior for the win! The King second, Chick third, Ponchy fourth, Winford fifth, and Claude Scruggs is sixth. Candyman and Darren took all 200 laps. Results #Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps #Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps #Claude Scruggs - 200 laps #Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps #Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps #Lee Revkins - 200 laps #Matthew Overtaker - 200 laps #Ralph Carlow - 200 laps #Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps #Mike Yankee - 200 laps #Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps #Ernie Gearson - 200 laps #Brush Curber - 200 laps #Ruby Oaks - 200 laps #Greg Candyman - 200 laps #Manny Flywheel - 200 laps #Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps #Aiken Axler - 200 laps #Gerald Leadfoot - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps #Crusty Rotor - 200 laps #Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 laps #Todd Marcus - 200 laps #James Cleanair - 200 laps #Slider Petrolski - 200 laps #Davey Apex - 200 laps #Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps #Eugene Carbureski - 58 laps (crash) #Chuck Armstrong - 58 laps (crash) #Sage Vanderspin - 58 laps (crash, flew into the air) #Johnny Blamer - 58 laps (collided head on with Sage, causing Sage to go in the air) #Ryan Shields - 58 laps (crash) Gallery Greg Candyman Personnage 2003 Las Vegas 400.png|Greg Candyman in the Shiny Wax pits area, then he got fired and retired until the BnL 500. Category:Historic Races